


Molly's On The First Step... Of Redemption!

by LifezVictory



Category: Dolly Molly (creepypasta)
Genre: Borderline crack, Friendship, Gen, I'm a sucker for redemption arcs, Mom believes the paranormal stuff for once, Mother /Daughter relationship, Oh crap I'm doing the thing where I have a conversation with myself in the tags, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Redemption, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Though this one won't be treated seriously in the slightest, Wish Fulfillment, strong little girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: One should never underestimate a doll, no matter how cuddly or charming. But the same thing can be said about little girls, something that many people forget, including Molly. She has found herself in the firm hands of a pint-sized monster basher, who is intent on insuring Molly's sixth finger is her last.
Relationships: Molly (Dolly Molly) & Original Child Character(s)
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Molly's On The First Step... Of Redemption!

This is it! After all these years of paranormal investigations, demon hunting, cursed object destroying and monster busting, Mom and I were finally going to do it. We're finally about to come face to face with our first killer doll!

It was hard to believe it had taken us so long to get here, really. I mean, it seems like Mom and I had dealt with everything but a murderous tiny human replica. We made _The Girl In The Photograph_ into an embarrassing meme, threw expired pies at evil clowns, and even convinced a little boy that the shadow standing in the corner of his room was actually a basketball goal (I still have no idea how we pulled that off.) So being the partners in supernatural crime that we were, it was fated to happen someday.

We were first notified of the pint-sized killer during dinner. Mom and I were enjoying a delicious dinner of sloppy joes and curly fries when her cell phone began to ring. Neither of us was very pleased about our bonding time being interrupted, but we knew that this call could be important given our line of work. It could be our next gig after all, and whoa to us if we shut out a potential client.

As Mom pulled her iPhone from her bathrobe pocket, I continued munching on my food and waiting for my mother to be finished so she could report back to me. Her expression grew more and more concerned as she spoke to the woman on the other end, and from what I could hear through the faint speaker, she sounded pretty distraught.

"What?"

"Oh, no! But how?"

"Oh..."

"Do you really think that's what it was?"

"What? No, no. I believe you, it's just... it's a bit cliche, don't you think?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful; of course my daughter and I will check it out."

"Of course! Zoe is perfectly capable! She's seen a lot worse than this, trust me."

"We'll go first thing tomorrow, and if there's anything else you need just let me know."

"Okay, bye."

Listening to Mom's side of the conversation, I had a pretty good idea of what that call was about. And if I was right, we had ourselves another gig! "So, Mom," I start as she puts away her phone and stares down at her plate. "Was that what I thought it was?"

Mom panders for a bit. "Yes, and no. Do you remember Selina?"

It was kind of weird for Mom to ask what was to me a really random question, but I answer anyway. "Yeah, she was your kind of friend during high school. Popular kid, always had trendy and expensive crap, loves to gossip. What about her?"

"That was her on the phone just now. Apparently, she's heard through the grapevine that Cathy's daughter Emma has been murdered during the night. The night after they purchased a doll from a thrift shop. She believes that the doll is to blame, and wants us to check it out."

That was a bit of a shock. I hadn't known Emma or her mom very well, but we'd certainly exchanged a couple pleasantries at one time or another. If it was some evil doll who had killed Emma, then it would be best to stop it while it didn't have any momentum going. And before any more children got hurt, of course. "So, we have a gig."

Mom nodded. "We have a gig."

Although I know I shouldn't, I was really looking forward to the next day. Even though I knew a gig meant someone was probably getting hurt, it also meant jamming out in the car with my mom, getting to fight some cool monster or think of a clever plan to get rid of a cursed item, before chasing it all down with a delicious meal and a fat paycheck that would be split between us both. This was what Mom and I were made for, and we both loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So whenever I come across something scary, my number 1 strategy to calm myself from it by finding fanfiction that makes it more light-hearted in some way. This pasta was quite cliche, but a reading I listened to on YouTube really freaked me out. Problem was, there was no fanfiction that fit my criteria; no fics at all in fact... until now! I hope you all enjoy this story; feel free to let me know what you think about it so far. The next chapter will come soon, hopefully.


End file.
